


Vid: Home

by eruthros



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Building a Better Future, Fanvids, Found Family, Hugs, M/M, Singing, canon-typical flashing green light, pree's warlord backstory, soft goth and labrador retriever boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthros/pseuds/eruthros
Summary: Just know you're not alone.
Relationships: Gared/Pree (Killjoys)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 68
Collections: Festivids 2019





	Vid: Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AurumCalendula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/gifts).



Song: Home by Phillip Phillips

Downloadable version and lyrics [on dreamwidth](https://eruthros.dreamwidth.org/346098.html).


End file.
